Un universo paralelo
by tyna fest
Summary: — No me digas que t-tú has soñado lo mismo— su voz sonó inestable. Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz, intentando no perder los nervios. — Sí Granger, por desgracia he soñado lo mismo y te aseguro que ha sido horrible salir contigo durante tres noches.
1. Chapter 1: Un universo paralelo

**DISCLAIMER:**** Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling (salvo la trama de esta historia que me pertenece). De ser mío, estaría en las vegas, disfrutando de la fiesta continua. xD**

**Basado en quinto curso.**

**Para esta historia, me inspiré en la frase de la película La playa: '' Un universo paralelo, donde todo lo que quieres que ocurra, ocurre de verdad''.**

**Este fic va dedicado a: Emma Felton, Rosyr y LucyTheMarauder.**

**Recomendación musical para el epílogo: La diferencia entre tú y yo - Tiziano Ferro :)**

* * *

**La pesadilla  
**

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora?— preguntó Malfoy al ver que su queridísima novia Hermione Granger estaba distraída y no se entregaba a sus besos como solía hacer normalmente.

— Nada, no es nada Draco — respondió cabizbaja soltándole de la túnica y sentándose en el sofá verde botella de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

— Sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme Hermione, dímelo de una vez— le exigió.

— Pues verás, he tenido una pesadilla horrible esta noche— musitó recostándose en el sofá.

— ¿Aparecían San Potter y Weasley Pis?— se mofó— Porque si es así, te compadezco.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos.

— Sí, pero lo peor de todo es que yo era amiga de ellos, Draco, ¡Estaba en Gryffindor! ¡Y era hija de _muggles_! — exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro.

— Definitivamente, era una pesadilla — Draco se sentó junto a ella y la atrajo a su regazo.

— ¡Pero aún hay más! — dijo Hermione con voz queda.

— ¿Más? No me digas que tu novio era la comadreja porque la palmo aquí mismo — puso una mueca de asco sólo de imaginárselo.

— No, no, ¡gracias a Salazar y Merlín! Pero... tú me odiabas.

— ¿Qué? Por favor, No digas gilipolleces — Draco soltó una risita y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con el pelo de Hermione.

— ¡Lo digo en serio! — le dio un golpecito en el hombro, haciendo que se aferrase aún más a ella.

— Vale, cuéntame entonces— musitó rozándole la mejilla con sus suaves labios.

— Me hacías la vida imposible... y me llamabas cosas horribles como sabelotodo o Granger.

Draco soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Granger? — preguntó desternillándose — No me imagino llamándote por tu apellido. Suena jodidamente mal.

— ¿Verdad? — Hermione puso una mueca de desagrado — También me lanzabas insultos...como _sangre sucia._

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

— Pero si tu linaje de sangre es casi tan puro como el mío — se horrorizó — Cuéntame más. Esto se está poniendo interesante — le instó curioso.

— Bueno, yo te llamaba Malfoy, hurón albino...

— ¿Hurón albino? ¿De dónde narices has sacado eso? — enarcó una ceja.

— Te recuerdo que era un sueño, Draco. No lo sé — suspiró cansada.

— ¿Algo más? — susurró aproximándose a su rostro.

— Te llamé falsa y sucia cucaracha y te di un puñetazo.

— Vaya, vaya... te gustaba pegarme— sonrió de una forma seductora.

— ¡No te burles! ¡Esto no tiene gracia! — exclamó Hermione malhumorada — Imagínate que todo eso hubiese sucedido de verdad. ¡Imagínatelo!

— Está bien, me lo imagino— respondió Malfoy hastiado. ¿Por qué narices tenía que darle tantas vueltas? — Pero...aunque hubieses sido de Gryffindor y amiga del cara cortada y el pobretón, te hubiera querido igualmente, y tú lo sabes.

— Eso dices, ¿pero quién lo garantiza? Ese sueño parecía muy real — Hermione estaba intranquila.

— Te lo garantizo yo, nada más y nada menos— afirmó con una sonrisa pícara — Por favor, continúa.

— De acuerdo, ahora viene lo peor.

— Me tiemblan las piernas — se mofó divertido.

— En mi sueño te temblaban. Eras un cobarde... un nenaza en toda regla.

— Sí, ya..._claro_. Sigue.

— Tú estabas... bueno, saliendo con Pansy.

— ¿Con Pansy? — preguntó sorprendido — ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, Draco. Con Pansy Parkinson.

— Dejaba que el Sauce Boxeador me aplastase antes que salir con...con _esa_ — contestó arrastrando las palabras.

— Bueno, yo te cuento lo que he visto. Cuando estabamos en cuarto curso, ibas con ella al baile y parecías muy emocionado — lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Cuarto curso? ¿Qué pasa que has tenido una visión de todos los años en esta bazofia de escuela?

— Podría decirse que sí. Aunque no lo recuerdo todo — susurró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

— Por suerte eso sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

— ¡Ah si!— exclamó de pronto— Te convertías en mortífago y tu padre también lo era .

Draco volvio a reír incontroladamente.

— ¿Mi padre y yo mortífagos? ¡Tonterías! ¿Sabes? Tu pesadilla tiene gracia.

— Para ti, porque desde luego, para mí no — resopló Hermione.

— Simple curiosidad, ¿qué es lo que hacias con Weasley y Potter en tu tiempo libre?

— No mucho la verdad. Me tiraba las horas encerrada en la biblioteca estudiando y el idiota de Weasley se pasaba el día metiéndose conmigo, aunque hubo una parte de la pesadilla que tuvo mucha gracia. Un día, la comadreja intentó lanzarte el hechizo _traga babosas_ pero el pobre bobo tenía la varita rota y le rebotó a él. Estuvo vomitando babosas toda la tarde.

— Hubiera dado mil galeones por presenciar esa escena — se burló Draco.

— Y yo hubiese dado otro tanto por no soñar eso.

— Hermione, hace mucho que nos conocemos y te puedo garantizar que de ninguna manera podría estar con otra que no fueras tú. Tú sabes que te quiero, joder.

— Lo sé, y yo... pero he tenido miedo al ver lo diferente que hubiera podido a llegar a ser todo, ¿sabes? Tú eras tan..._insoportable._

— Sin embargo aquí estamos. Sentados en el sofá de la Sala Común y tú entre mis brazos.

— ¿Por qué consigues que me olvide de todo tan rápidamente? — preguntó Hermione mirándole cariñosamente.

— Qué esperabas. Soy un Malfoy... Soy capaz de hacerte olvidar cualquier cosa — susurró aproximándose a sus labios.

Hermione notó como la respiración de su querido Slytherin le rozaba el rostro y se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Draco comenzó a besarla lentamente, saboreando sus labios y la atrajo hacia él. Hundió la lengua muy despacio en su boca buscando la suya con anhelo, y la rozó suavemente. Sin romper el beso, rodeó con las manos su cintura y la recostó en el sofá, tumbándose encima de ella.

Hermione lo cogió con fuerza de la camisa, acercándolo más para poder profundizar en aquel beso que la volvía completamente loca y él se apartó lentamente para mirarla. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, la respiración acelerada y los ojos cerrados. _Joder, la deseaba tanto. _Llevaban varios días sin poder estar a solas y por fin podía tenerla entre sus brazos.

_Sólo para él.  
_

La besó apasionadamente y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas. No quería dejarla marchar.

En ese instante, alguien le dio un manotazo en la nuca, arruinando el momento.

— ¡Blaise qué mierda te pasa! — gritó Draco frunciendo el ceño. Hermione le acarició la parte donde había recibido el golpe.

— Siento cortaros el rollo pero tenemos entrenamiento de _Quidditch,_ Draco — A Blaise no le importaba en absoluto el haberlos interrumpido.

— Siempre te lo cargas todo — bufó Hermione malhumorada.

Blaise se limitó a soltar una risita maliciosa y le pegó un fuerte tirón del brazo a Draco, levantándolo rápidamente y apartándolo de Hermione.

— Venga, ve al dormitorio y cámbiate. Yo cuidaré de tu novia.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— Tranquilo Draco, no te la voy a quitar, porque no quiero que si no... — añadió con sorna.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y cogió un libro que había en una de las mesas, intentando ignorar las palabras que salían por la boca de Blaise.

Al cabo de un rato, Draco regresó de su habitación.

— Ya estoy — resopló enfadado. No le hacía nada de gracia irse ahora que estaba tan agusto con su novia — Vamos, Blaise.

Hermione se mantuvo sentada en el sofá observando como su querido Draco se marchaba con Blaise y desaparecía de la Sala Común, pero el rubio platino giró antes de salir y la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

— Nos vemos luego, Granger — silbó sacándole la lengua.

Hermione lo mató con la mirada y volvió a fijar la vista en su libro, pero no podía ver bien.

Las letras estaban volviéndose demasiado borrosas.

Justo entonces, despertó en su habitación. En el dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor. Tenía el cuerpo completamente empapado en sudor y la piel le ardía.

_''¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? '' _— Estaba demasiado aturdida y tuvo que secarse la frente con la manga del pijama.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntaron Parvati y Lavender observándola muy preocupadas.

— ¡¿Qué hacéis ahí paradas mirándome?! — exclamó nerviosa. No entendía nada.

— Estabas hablando en sueños, diciendo cosas muy raras...sobre que Ro-ro era un bobo— Lavender puso una mueca compungida.

— ¿Era una pesadilla verdad? — preguntó Parvati.

— Desde luego — suspiró Hermione — De esas pesadillas en las que todo es un maldito universo paralelo.

— ¿Un universo paralelo? — preguntó Lavender — Mis padres me dijeron una vez que en esos sueños es donde todo lo que quieres que ocurra, ocurre de verdad.

— ¡Antes prefiero un _Avada Kedavra!_ — gritó metiéndose bajo las mantas aterciopeladas. Se horrorizó sólo de pensarlo.

_No, no, no..._

Pero las palabras de Lavender no dejaban de resonar una y otra vez en su mente.

_Un universo paralelo donde todo lo que quieres que ocurra, ocurre de verdad._

¿Acaso quería a Draco Malfoy?

* * *

**¡Baila Baila comadreja!**

— ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento, Draco?— Hermione cerró el libro de un golpe al ver al rubio entrando en la Sala Común y se acercó a él.

— Cojonudo. Vamos a darle una paliza a San Potter y el resto en el próximo partido — contestó con aire sobrado.

— Eso espero, por cierto, se me ha olvidado decirte que antes vi a Weasley por los pasillos y me miró con cara de asco — Estaba muy enfadada. Odiaba al maldito pobretón.

— Asquerosa comadreja. ¿Cuándo van a dejar él y el cabeza rajada de meter las narices dónde no deben? — bufó malhumorado sentándose en el sofá.

— Suerte que no me pusieron en Gryffindor. No sé que hubiera hecho con esos dos idiotas durante tantos años. Me hubiera tirado desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts— Hermione se acomodó en su regazo.

— Yo no hubiese aguantado ni veinticuatro horas. ¿Te acuerdas de la lección que le dimos a San Potter hace un mes?— soltó una risita maliciosa.

— Sí, ¿por qué?— Hermione hundió la mano en el cabello de Draco acariciándoselo suavemente.

— Hoy vamos a enseñar a la comadreja buenos modales. Así aprenderá a respetarnos — sus ojos adoptaron un tono glacial.

— Genial, así no volverá a mirarme con esa cara de bobo que tiene.

Draco asintió en silencio.

— Ven, vamos a buscarle — murmuró dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios y cogiéndola de la mano para levantarla.

Hermione sonrió, se incorporó y siguió los pasos del rubio.

Cuando prácticamente estaban en la Torre de Gryffindor, vieron a Ron. Iba andando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos comiéndose varias empanadas de calabaza.

_Para variar.  
_

Cuando se cruzó con los dos Slytherins, les lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y continuó con su camino.

— Te dejo los honores — cedió Draco con una sonrisa deslumbrante, haciendo un ademán para que Hermione procediera.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo y alzando su varita en dirección al pelirrojo, exclamó un hechizo.

— _¡Desmaius!— _y en menos de una fracción de segundo, Ron cayó al suelo inconsciente. Luego miró a Malfoy, expectante— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué has pensado Draco?

— Le llevaremos al invernadero — explicó aproximándose al pelirrojo. Se agachó y lo agarró para cargar con él.

— No puedo creer que lo vayas a llevar a cuestas. _Al pobretón_— Hermione miró a Ron con aversión.

— ¿Te crees que me hace gracia? — Draco frunció el ceño — pero no quiero que tú toques a la asquerosa _comadreja_. Ya me encargo yo.

Durante el resto camino, Hermione y Draco evitaron a los alumnos que deambulaban por los corredores, escondiéndose en los recovecos del castillo. Después de varios minutos que parecieron interminables, llegaron exitosamente al invernadero.

— Gracias a Merlín. Como pesa la jodida comadreja — suspiró Draco soltando a Ron bruscamente en el suelo y arrastrándolo hasta una de las paredes.

— ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? — preguntó Hermione ansiosa.

— Tráeme todas esas mandrágoras— susurró agachándose para coger la varita de Ron de su túnica.

Hermione se acercó a una de las mesas, cogió varias macetas con mandrágoras y las dejó en el suelo rodeando el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

_Por Circe, era tan emocionante._

— Bien, ahora tenemos que ser rápidos— comentó Draco— despertamos a Weasley Pis, sacamos los bichos _esos_ y lo dejamos aquí encerrado.

Los ojos de Hermione reflejaban un brillo intenso.

— Eres cruel — sonrió maliciosamente — y eso me encanta.

— Sabía que te gustaría.

Draco se aproximó a una de las mesas y cogió un par de orejeras. Se acercó a Hermione y se las puso. Mientras lo hacía, la miró cariñosamente y bajó un poco el rostro para besarle en la frente.

Una vez estuvieron listos, Hermione alzó su varita decidida y miró al pelirrojo.

— _¡Rennervate! _— exclamó mientras Draco se dedicaba a sacar rápidamente cada una de las mandrágoras de las macetas. Los bichos comenzaron a berrear incontroladamente.

— ¡Por Circe! ¡Es insoportable! ¡Corre Draco! — gritó Hermione tirando de su brazo. A pesar de que llevaban las orejeras, el ruido que hacían era ensordecedor.

Ron comenzó a reaccionar, y al oír aquel _maravilloso_ sonido penetrando en sus oídos se volvió loco. Hermione y Draco salieron apresuradamente del invernadero y el rubio lanzó un hechizo para cerrar la puerta. Así el maldito pobretón no podría escapar.

— ¡QUÉ ES ESTO! ¡SOCORRO, SOCORRO! ¡LAS MANDRÁGORAS ME ATACAN! — gritó Ron desesperado tapándose los oídos.

Draco estalló en carcajadas. Hermione no podía parar de reir y tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes para no caerse al suelo.

— ¡Valiente subnormal!— se mofó Draco — Esto solo acaba de comenzar— sacó su varita y se asomó por uno de los ventanales del invernadero _— ¡Tarantallegra!_

Las piernas de Ron comenzaron a bailotear sin control alguno al ritmo de los chirridos de las mandrágoras, (si es que aquellos movimientos se podían catalogar como rítmicos). Sin duda, era un espectáculo digno de ver.

El pelirrojo movía las piernas a gran velocidad mientras se tapaba los oídos para no oír aquel sonido tan insoportable.

— ¡Baila! ¡Baila, comadreja! — gritó Draco desternillándose.

Hermione se animó y volvió a lanzar un hechizo.

— _¡Locomotor Wibbly! _— y los brazos de Ron se pegaron a su cuerpo impidiendo que pudiera taparse los oídos.

Draco volvió a levantar su varita.

— Aunque este hechizo sólo dure cinco segundos, merece la pena ver a la comadreja sin ese color de pelo tan horrible que tiene — se mofó _— ¡Calvario!_

— ¡Por Merlín Draco! ¡Qué _belleza!_ — soltó una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo al ver a Ron calvo y bailoteando con los brazos pegados al torso como un muñeco playmóbil.

— Le he hecho un favor quitándole ese pelo, o no… depende de cómo se mire — Draco se rio travieso pero se quedó en silencio al notar que su novia lo agarraba del brazo con fuerza.

— Maldita sea — musitó Hermione estresada acercándose a un recoveco con el rubio para esconderse — ¡Snape! Puede vernos.

Severus escuchó un ruido proveniente del interior del invernadero y abrió rápidamente la puerta. Cuando entró, deshizo los hechizos y sacó a Ron a toda prisa para que no se viera más afectado por el sonido chirriante de las mandrágoras.

— Primero Potter y ahora usted… señor Weasley — dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras intentaba reanimarlo. Luego lo cogió y lo llevó a cuestas a la enfermería. Era mejor que Pomfrey se hiciese cargo de él.

Mientras tanto, en el recoveco...

— Hermione, ya se han ido — susurró Draco abrazándola protectoramente.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró durante unos segundos. Tomó la iniciativa y se puso de puntillas, cogiéndole de la corbata y aproximándose a su rostro para besar sus labios. Notó que Draco la rodeaba con sus brazos y la acercaba más a él, así que apoyó las manos en su pecho y se abandonó al beso, dejando que sus lenguas se rozaran sutilmente durante unos segundos.

Draco se apartó muy despacio y le dio un suave beso en la frente y ella volvió a alzar la vista para mirarlo con cariño.

_Con amor._

— Draco, te quier…

Pero en ese instante, Draco Malfoy despertó en su habitación, completamente ardiendo y con el hemisferio sur de su cuerpo algo animado.

— ¿Qué cojones? — exclamó incorporándose sobresaltado, llevándose una mano a los labios. Aún seguía sintiendo el hormigueo.

— ¿Qué narices haces despierto a las cinco de la mañana? — bramó Blaise malhumorado desde su cama.

— ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa? — le espetó fulminándole con la mirada.

— Si dejaras de reírte a carcajadas y no formaras tal escándalo, podríamos dormir — bufó Blaise volviendo a taparse violentamente con sus sábanas.

_''¿Reírme a carcajadas? Desde luego ver al pobretón calvo y bailando con un montón de mandrágoras rodeándole no es algo que se sueñe todas las noches ''— _pensó mientras se recostaba.

Pero de pronto, le vino a la mente la parte en la que Granger pertenecía a Slytherin, que era su novia y por si fuese poco, él estaba encantado. Fue entonces cuando recordó la frase que le había dicho Nott esa tarde en la biblioteca.

_'' Uno siempre sueña con lo que realmente desea en su subconsciente''_

¿Acaso deseaba que Hermione Granger lo quisiese?

_''Imposible, ¿Granger? Ni de coña.''_

* * *

**¡Ahora soy tu papa!**

— Menos mal que Snape ya se ha ido — suspiró Draco cogiendo de la mano a Hermione para volver a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

— Aún no me creo lo de tu madre… con él — Hermione puso una mueca de asco.

Draco suspiró, hastiado.

— No me lo recuerdes… si el imbécil de mi padre no se hubiera fugado con una asquerosa _sangre sucia_ de quince años, madre no estaría ahora casada con Snape — bufó malhumorado.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— No sé como tu padre fue capaz de traicionar a la sangre. Qué decepción más grande— comentó mientras andaban por los corredores.

— Sí, fue débil...demasiado débil, y lo peor de todo es que con su aventura de mierda nos ha jodido a todos, porque ahora tengo que aguantar a Snape a todas horas. Aquí y en Malfoy Manor. No sé si podré soportarlo mucho más — replicó molesto — Cada vez que voy a la mansión, están enrollándose por todas partes y metiéndose mano como adolescentes en celo.

Hermione decidió alentarle para que se tranquilizara. No soportaba ver a su novio sufriendo.

— Tu madre se cansará de él, ya verás.

Cuando entraron en la Sala Común de Slytherin, cogieron sus libros y mochilas. Desgraciadamente, esa misma tarde tenían clase de pociones.

Malfoy no tenía ganas de ver a Snape. Desde que se había casado con su madre, lo trataba de forma diferente. Ya no se refería a él como Draco, sino que tenía la desfachatez de llamarle hijo. ¿De qué mierda iba? El profesor de pociones se había vuelto demasiado blando. Le había afectado mucho la paternidad desde luego, porque creeía realmente que él era su hijo biológico. Por Circe, tenía un jodido trastorno mental.

Definitivamente, no podía soportar la situación. Si no fuese por Hermione, no sabría que hubiese sido de él. Se le hubiese ido la cabeza sin duda.

Cuando llegaron a la clase de pociones, Snape explicó que ese día iban a elaborar _el Filtro de muertos en vida _y dividió a todos los alumnos por parejas.

— Hijo mío, ponte con Granger — Snape, al ver que su hijo lo miraba con mala cara, quiso complacerle y lo puso con su novia para la elaboración de la poción. Así conseguiría ganarse su cariño.

Todos los chicos de Gryffindor, entre ellos, Harry y Neville intentaron sin mucho éxito disimular la risa ante aquel comentario. Ron continuaba en la enfermería por lo que no tuvo la suerte de presenciar las palabras de Severus. Ninguno podía creer que el profesor de pociones creyera realmente que Malfoy era su...

— Yo no soy tu hijo — le espetó Draco mirándole con menosprecio.

Hermione lo agarró del brazo sutilmente, intentando calmarlo. Parecía que iba a abalanzarse sobre Snape de un momento a otro.

— Sí lo eres, Draco... No quiero que me hables en ese tono, ahora soy tu papá— afirmó aproximándose a su mesa.

Draco giró el rostro para no mirarle a la cara. _Lo odiaba. Joder, _¿cómo había podido hacerle eso Lucius? Desde luego, él jamás hubiera sido tan débil como para fugarse con una _sangre sucia _como había hecho el pederasta de su padre. Y lo peor de todo… ¿cómo podía estar su madre tan desequilibrada como para casarse con Severus? Definitivamente, el que Lucius hubiese sido un traidor a la sangre, le había afectado psicológicamente. No había otra explicación coherente.

Cuando terminó la hora, Hermione cogió de la mano a Draco y se dirigieron a la salida de la clase, pero Snape los interceptó por el camino.

— Tu madre… me ha dado esto para ti — dijo arrastrando las palabras y sacando una cajita negra de un bolsillo de su túnica.

El rubio vio que era un regalo. ¿Qué coño?

— No la quiero — masculló — Puedes tirarla.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a Severus y luego observó la cajita. Ella, En parte tenía curiosidad por saber lo que había en el interior así que tuvo que ceder.

— Está bien, nos la llevaremos — dijo arrebatándosela de las manos.

Draco no era capaz de negarse a lo que dijese su querida Hermione, por lo que cedió y se marcharon de la clase sin volver a mirar a Snape, pero cuando salieron por la puerta, el profesor de pociones alzó la voz.

— Draco... ya que te he traído un presente… podrías darme las gracias…dar las gracias a tu papi.

— ¡Jamás te llamaré _papi_! ¡Eres patético! — gritó colérico sin darse la vuelta y salió de la clase junto a su novia.

Cuando iban andando por uno de los pasillos, Hermione se detuvo.

— Tengo que mirar un libro sobre Historia de la Magia en la biblioteca. Después volveré.

— Está bien — Draco se aproximó mucho a ella, hundió la mano en su cabello alborotado y la cogió por la nuca, dándole un beso en los labios — Yo volveré a la Sala Común. No tardes.

— Descuida, no lo haré — sonrió dándole la cajita negra de Snape —¿No tienes curiosidad de saber lo que hay dentro? Échale un vistazo y si no te gusta, la quemas.

Draco asintió y cogió la cajita, abrazando a Hermione.

— Contigo resulta todo tan jodidamente fácil...

— Lo sé — sonrió Hermione.

Draco se marchó a la Sala Común de Slytherin y cuando llegó, se sentó en el sofá. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había dentro de la cajita por lo que no dudó en abrirla. Para su sorpresa, dentro había un anillo que tenía grabada la cabeza de una cierva.

_''¿Pero qué mierda?_ — frunció el ceño —_ ¡Cómo se atreve madre a traerme esta porquería! ¿Acaso intenta suplantar el anillo de la familia Malfoy con una bazofia que lo más seguro es que tenga que ver con el imbécil de Snape? Definitivamente, madre ha perdido el juicio. Voy a tener que plantearme seriamente el ingresarla en San Mungo. Joder, tengo que ver a Hermione ahora mismo.''_

Volvió a meter el anillo en la cajita y la arrojó a la chimenea violentamente, con la esperanza de que el fuego la consumiese. Luego se marchó a la biblioteca a grandes zancadas.

Por otra parte, Hermione estaba concentrada en su lectura, intentando sacar provecho de la hora que iba a pasar estudiando en la biblioteca, pero justo en ese momento, aparecieron Fred y George Weasley y se sentaron a su lado, entorpeciendo su concentración.

Si odiaba a San Potter y la comadreja, lo que sentía hacia ellos era aún peor. No podía explicarlo con palabras. La acosaban constantemente. Aunque eran de Gryffindor, no les importaba en absoluto que ella fuese una serpiente, y menos, la novia de Draco Malfoy. A todas horas, recibía cartitas de amor, flores, innumerables cajas de bombones (las cuales seguramente contenían una gran cantidad de filtro amoroso para engatusarla), pero ella no se dejaba engañar y menos por los bobos pobretones. ¡Maldita sea, los detestaba!

— ¡Hola Hermione! — exclamó Fred con una sonrisa exultante — ¿Te has decidido a salir con nosotros?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero al ver que invadían su espacio, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo de un golpe.

— No creo que tome una decisión tan horrible y absurda en toda mi vida — le espetó — y no te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre, estúpido.

— ¡Vamos! — añadió George intentando coger su mano, provocando que Hermione sintiese una arcada — ¡No se puede pedir más! ¡Dos por uno! ¿No tienes suficiente?

— A nosotros no nos importa compartir — Fred soltó una risita.

— Si Draco se entera de esto, desearéis no haber nacido — bufó apartando bruscamente la mano de George.

— No seas así Hermione. En el fondo, lo estás deseando — dijo George con sorna.

Fred cogió su otra mano y se la llevó a los labios para poder besarla. Hermione perdió la paciencia, le pegó un tirón, soltándose y se levantó para marcharse. En ese momento, Draco entró en la biblioteca, mirando a todas partes, como si la estuviese buscando.

— ¡Draco! Encárgate de los pobretones. ¡Otra vez me están acosando! — exclamó aproximándose a él y señalando a los gemelos acusadoramente.

Draco la agarró de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y miró con rivalidad a los gemelos, marcando el territorio.

— Comadrejas misérrimas, ni se os ocurra acercaos a ella. _Es mía._

Hermione sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su querido amor y le devolvió el abrazo. Cada vez que Draco la defendía o se ponía posesivo, sentía una satisfacción inexplicable. Se marcharon de allí con la cabeza bien alta, dejando atrás a los Weasley y cuando llegaron a uno de los pasillos fríos de las mazmorras, Hermione se detuvo y tiró de la túnica de Draco.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó el rubio extrañado al ver que se paraba. Se aproximó a ella y posó las manos sobre sus hombros.

— Gracias por protegerme siempre… no sé qué haría sin ti — sonrió cogiéndole de la barbilla y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

— Yo pienso lo mismo, nos complementamos— la voz de Draco sonó aterciopelada.

Hermione alzó la vista y miró sus ojos grises durante un momento. Cuando Draco estaba con ella, no se percibía en ellos la frialdad que solían tener normalmente, sino que se volvían cálidos. Draco la abrazó y deslizó las manos por su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero, sujetándolo con deseo. Quería besarla.

_Besarla._

En ese instante, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy despertaron sobresaltados. Hermione al notar las manos de Malfoy aferrándose a su trasero y Draco al sentir su tacto. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada y se sentían acalorados. Comenzaba a amanecer y para colmo, esa mañana había clase de pociones.

_'' ¿Pero qué me ocurre? Llevo tres noches soñando con ese maldito estúpido. ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo hoy a la cara?''—_Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro avergonzada.

_'' Joder, ¿pero qué narices me pasa?_ —Draco, muy nervioso, se pasó una mano por el cabello — _Tres días soñando con Granger y ahora Snape, ¿mi padre? Por favor, pero que ridículo. ¿Cómo he podido estar atontado con la sangre sucia aunque sólo sea en sueños? Definitivamente, Granger jamás puede enterarse de esto''._

* * *

**Universo paralelo**

Esa mañana, Draco se dirigió a la clase de pociones sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar cuando viese a Granger y a Snape. Sería mejor no mirarles a la cara. Cuando entró en el aula, allí estaba ella, sonriente y hablando con sus dos amiguitos. Malfoy se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise y soltó bruscamente los libros al lado del caldero. En ese momento, Snape apareció por la puerta y al verlo, no pudo evitar recordar la pretensión de Severus de ser su padre y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Justo entonces, escuchó una risita y al girarse, vio que era Granger y que estaba mirando a Snape de una forma extraña.

_'' Seguro que se trata de alguna gilipollez que le han contado el pobretón y el cabeza rajada."_

— Hoy van a elaborar el _Filtro de muertos en vida_ y se pondrán por parejas… — explicó Snape.

_''¿Filtro de muertos en vida? No puede ser…igual que en el sueño''_ — pensaron Hermione y Draco a la vez.

Snape comenzó a formar parejas y se aproximó a la mesa del trío dorado. Hermione tuvo que girar el rostro para no soltar una carcajada. Le resultaba muy difícil mirarle.

— Granger, póngase con Draco Malfoy… — ordenó.

El corazón de Hermione tartamudeó en su pecho. ¿Por qué precisamente ese día tenía que ponerse con el maldito arrogante? ¡Precisamente ese día que no quería mirarlo a la cara! ¡Qué vergüenza sentía por Merlín!

Draco, al escuchar las palabras del profesor de pociones, se puso muy nervioso. Joder, ¿Qué iba a hacer con Granger pegada a él durante toda la hora? Tenía que disimular y comportarse como siempre. No podía dejar que ella sospechase. Hermione cogió sus libros y se aproximó a la mesa de Malfoy queriendo parecer segura, aunque las manos le temblaban y casi no podía respirar. Cuando se puso junto a él, desvió la mirada a otra parte para no verle, pero vio a Snape y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Una carcajada que tuvo que disimular rápidamente llevándose la mano a la boca.

— Granger, ¿qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?— preguntó Malfoy abriendo el libro para ver los ingredientes de la poción.

— Nada Malfoy, déjalo.

Hermione abrió su libro intentando ignorar que Malfoy estaba a su lado. Tenía una sensación inexplicable y se sentía confusa. No podía creer que en sus sueños hubiera estado enamorada de él. _Era imposible y absurdo._

Draco sentía curiosidad. La sabelotodo no solía reírse demasiado y menos en una clase de Snape.

— ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Estás contenta de verme? Te entiendo, verme a mí suele causar placer.

— Verte a ti me causa de todo menos placer idiota — le espetó fríamente — y para tu información Malfoy, no es por ti. Ha sido por un sueño que he tenido.

Draco enarcó una ceja y fingió estar sorprendido.

— ¿Un sueño? ¿Te casabas con la comadreja? ¿O era con el cara cortada?

Hermione rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita.

— No. Soñé con Snape.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿Con Snape? No pensaba que te gustaran tan..._maduritos._

Hermione metió la cabeza en su libro, evitando reírse a carcajadas. _Menudo imbécil. _Si él supiese...

— En realidad, _tú _eras el que le gustaba a Snape.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasaba en tu sueño?— preguntó Draco intranquilo — Dímelo.

— No te importa Malfoy. No es asunto tuyo — le espetó Hermione.

— Creo que si yo salía en el sueño, es asunto mío, Granger.

Hermione lo miró extrañada durante unos instantes. No entendía por qué tenía tanta curiosidad. Bueno... ¿Qué más daba?

— De acuerdo...Snape era tu padre. Ilógico, ¿no? — dijo reprimiendo una carcajada.

Draco palideció. _Mierda._ No podía ser. ¿Habrían soñado lo mismo? No, claro que ía que tratarse de una casualidad. _Una puta casualidad._

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Granger?

— No, créeme que no, y eso no es todo...

Draco se tensó. ¿Aún había más? _Joder. _

— Es un sueño estúpido _sangre sucia_. No entiendo por qué te hace tanta gracia.

— ¿Por qué crees que Snape era tu padre, Malfoy?

Draco se inquietó.

— Ilumíname, Granger — la miró con arrogancia.

— Tu madre estaba casada con él y estaban muy enamorados.

— Eso es absurdo — la cortó. No, no... no podía estar pasándole eso a él. _NO._

— Y él quería a toda costa que le llamases _papi_— se mofó.

El corazón de Draco se desaceleró. No era posible. ¿La sabelotodo había soñado lo mismo que él?

— Cuéntame más — dijo inquisitivo.

— Bueno, yo estaba...en Slytherin y...— Hermione se ruborizó y prefirió no seguir contándole el sueño. Era mejor omitir ciertos detalles.

— Y tú eras mi novia — terminó la frase Draco, amargado.

Hermione se congeló. _No, no, no._ ¿Malfoy había tenido el mismo sueño?

— No me digas que t- tú has soñado lo mismo — su voz sonó inestable.

Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz intentando no perder los nervios.

— Sí, Granger, por desgracia he soñado lo mismo y te aseguro que ha sido horrible salir contigo durante tres noches.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Cómo? Soy yo la que debería decir eso. Te recuerdo que estaba en Slytherin y le hacíamos esa broma horrible a Ron — bufó malhumorada.

— Reconoce que lo de la comadreja tuvo gracia. Jamás me había reído tanto — la interrumpió.

— Pues yo no se la veo, Malfoy — Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Ah, no? Pues en el sueño casi te caíste al suelo de la risa al ver al pobretón calvo y rodeado de mandrágoras bailando de esa forma tan ridícula.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

— Idiota... eso fue porque era un sueño. En la vida real no me hubiese comportado así — respondió en un vano intento de contener la risa.

— Quién sabe, pero, en el fondo Granger, te gustó ser mi novia. Admítelo. Estabas coladita por mí.

— Yo no soy la que se puso posesiva frente a Fred y George, Malfoy ¿O esa parte ya no la recuerdas? — musitó clavándole la mirada.

— Sí..._claro_, la cuestión Granger, es que a la hora de ridiculizar a los bobos de tus amigos, éramos un buen equipo — se mofó Malfoy.

— Bueno...

— ¿Ves? Sabes que tengo razón — afirmó poniendo una sonrisa ladeada.

— Yo no he dicho que la tengas — resopló Hermione.

— Acéptalo. Hacíamos una buena pareja. Muy buena diría yo.

Draco vio como a Granger se le dilataban las pupilas ante su comentario.

— Tú y yo no hacíamos buena pareja. Eso no ha sido real, imbécil — le escupió.

— _No sé qué haría sin ti, Draco_— la imitó Malfoy con sorna.

— _Nos complementamos_— le pinchó Hermione.

— No tiene gracia Granger.

— Claro que no. Tú sufres enajenación mental. No hacemos buena pareja.

— Piénsalo durante un rato — sugirió Malfoy.

— No me hacen falta ni cinco segundos para saber que eso es algo inconcebible — le espetó Hermione con odio.

— Creo que es algo más que concebible, Granger.

— Tienes un serio problema, Malfoy. ¿Realmente crees que si yo hubiera sido una _sangre limpia_, hubiéramos acabado juntos?

— Es probable — afirmó con una sonrisa mientras seguía cortando ingredientes.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Draco — No pongas esa cara Granger. Yo soy atractivo e inteligente. No te hubieses negado a mis encantos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y continuó arrojando ingredientes al caldero con violencia.

— Y bueno, tú tampoco estás mal Granger. Si no fueras tan mojigata y sabelotodo... — continuó Malfoy.

— ¡Cállate idiota!— le cortó.

En ese instante, Snape fijó su mirada en ellos y se acercó lentamente a su mesa cruzándose de brazos.

— Si siguen haciendo ruido… me veré obligado a castigarles… después de clase — dijo arrastrando las palabras y volviendo a su mesa.

Hermione miró rencorosamente a Malfoy y continuó elaborando la poción, intentando ignorarle. Transcurrieron unos diez minutos cuando Draco cogió una pluma para escribir algo en la libreta que tenían en la mesa y después se la pasó discretamente a Hermione, sin que Snape se percatara.

_''Por suerte Snape no es mi padre y mi madre no ha perdido el juicio.''_

Hermione cogió su pluma y escribió rápidamente en la libreta.

_''Vaya, pensaba que la parte que más te aterrorizaba de nuestro sueño era en la que estabas conmigo.''_

Malfoy no pudo evitarlo, y se acercó a Hermione, susurrándole al oído.

— ¿Ahora es _nuestro_ sueño? No Granger, la peor parte fue sin duda que mi padre fuese un pederasta traidor a la sangre.

— Hubiese tenido gracia — musitó Hermione con sorna.

— No, Granger, no — murmuró mirándola con desdén — Será mejor que sigamos con la poción. Mi _papi_ nos está mirando. Tendremos que hablar de esto después de clase.

Hermione no contestó y cogió la libreta.

_'' No hay nada de qué hablar Malfoy.''_

Draco la miró durante unos instantes y luego escribió.

_''Me da igual lo que pienses. A las seis en el aula de Transformaciones. A esa hora la vieja no suele estar.''_

Hermione volvió a coger la libreta bruscamente y deslizó su pluma apretándola con ira.

_''Es McGonagall, tenle un poco de respeto. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes que a esa hora no está?''_

Draco adoptó una pose de suficiencia.

_''Porque siempre me veo allí con Pansy.''_

_''Si pretendes llevarme a tu picadero particular, no estoy dispuesta.''_

_''No Granger, no te emociones. No va a pasar nada. A las seis allí.''_

Hermione no volvió a escribir y transcurrió el resto de la hora. Cuando terminó la clase, se decidió a dejarle una notita. Era una idiota por tomar esa decisión tan estúpida. Se había vuelto loca.

_''Bueeeno, está bien...Iré.''_

* * *

Hermione caminaba a paso ligero por los corredores del castillo. Su turbación era evidente y no sabía por qué demonios estaba haciendo esa idiotez. Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora en la que había quedado con Malfoy en el aula de Transformaciones y aún no entendía por qué le había hecho caso y se iba a presentar a _esa cita._

Cuando llego al lugar donde tenía que encontrarse con la serpiente, él ya estaba allí, apoyado en una de las mesas, cruzado de brazos, con aire casual.

— Esto es una estupidez, Malfoy — bufó acercándose y sentándose en una de las mesas del aula frente a él.

— Granger, realmente no te preguntas… ¿por qué llevamos tres noches teniendo el mismo sueño? — dijo con curiosidad.

— Hasta hace unas horas pensaba que sólo YO había tenido esa pesadilla y bueno, fui a investigar a la…

— Sí, a la biblioteca — la interrumpió Malfoy — Muy típico de ti, pero no vas a encontrar nada relacionado _con eso_ en los libros, Granger.

— Al menos tenía que intentarlo. Veo que tú no te has molestado—suspiró Hermione hastiada.

— No, porque no hacen falta libros para saber el motivo por el que ambos hemos soñado lo mismo.

— No hay ningún motivo Malfoy — refunfuñó.

— Sí lo hay. ¿Es evidente no? Tú estás loca por mí y yo sé que lo estás — dijo altivo — Esa es la razón por la que hemos soñado lo mismo.

— Serás i- idiota — tartamudeó apretando los puños y levantándose de la mesa — Definitivamente, no tenía que haber venido. No sé cómo he podido hacerte caso.

— En el sueño te morías por mis besos Granger, bueno… y ahora también — Draco se apartó de la mesa y se aproximó a ella.

— Jamás se me pasaría una cosa tan horrible por la cabeza, Malfoy — le espetó sonrojándose considerablemente y desviando la mirada de sus ojos grises — ¿Besarte? Antes hubiera preferido besar la cabeza calva de Ron.

— No has probado mis besos Granger, no sabes de lo que estás hablando — susurró Malfoy acercándose aún más, quedando a una escasa distancia de su rostro.

— Te recuerdo que en el sueño, _sí_ lo hice y no eran para tanto — le pinchó Hermione volviendo a mirarle a los ojos.

— Tú lo has dicho. Era un sueño Granger. En la vida real lo hago mucho mejor — la voz de Draco sonó engreída y divertida.

— Como sea — resopló Hermione girándose para marcharse de la clase — No pienso quedarme más. No tengo paciencia para aguantarte.

Pero no pudo avanzar. Draco la retuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca, la atrajo hacia él, se aproximó a su rostro lentamente y la besó. Hermione se mantuvo completamente inmóvil al notar los apetecibles labios de Malfoy acariciando los suyos y sus brazos envolviéndola posesivamente. Sin poder resistirse, entreabrió los labios para dejar paso a su lengua y que así pudiese tocar la suya sin obstáculos. Al sentirla, suspiró de satisfacción y cerró los ojos, rindiéndose. Lo que Malfoy le había dicho era cierto. En la vida real besaba mucho mejor que en los sueños, y ella no se veía con fuerzas para negarse a esos besos tan suaves y ardientes.

Hasta que Malfoy no se apartó, Hermione no fue capaz de reaccionar.

— ¿Qu- qué has hecho? — susurró casi sin poder hablar y sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello.

— Lo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo — musitó esparciendo sutiles besos por su mejilla— Ven conmigo.

Malfoy la cogió de la mano y se marchó a su Sala Común. Iban caminando por los pasillos de las mazmorras pero ella no era capaz de articular palabra. ¿Por qué demonios no se negaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Malfoy se paró frente a la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin y murmuró la contraseña. Una vez atravesaron el largo pasillo, vieron que allí no había nadie, así que Draco decidió llevarla a su dormitorio y luego cerró la puerta.

— A estas horas no suele haber nadie aquí — explicó acercándose a ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos suavemente y enterrando los dedos en su pelo alborotado.

— Malfoy, ¿Es que ya no me odias? — preguntó Hermione con miedo. Notaba la respiración del rubio rozándole los labios y aún no salía de su asombro.

— ¿Crees que si siguiese odiándote estaría haciendo esto ahora, Granger?— musitó cerrando los ojos para besarla.

— No, quiero decir...— susurró cada vez más confusa— pero es absurdo, tú y yo…

— _Nos complementamos,_ Granger — bromeó Draco fundiendo sus labios con los suyos en un cálido y largo beso.

Después de besarse durante unos instantes, Draco se sentó en su cama y cogiéndola de la mano, le pidió que se sentara junto a él. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y se vio reflejada en ellos. En esos ojos grises... Al notar el roce de sus dedos acariciando su rostro, sintió que se derretía.

— Malfoy, yo no sé...

— Tranquila Granger, no voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.

Hermione lo abrazó, recostándose encima mientras él deslizaba las manos por su espalda y se aproximaba a su rostro incitándola a que lo besara. Acercó sus labios a los suyos, besándolo con deseo y reprimió un gemido de deleite. Al hacerlo, él se rio suavemente y abrió su boca para permitir la entrada a su lengua y ambos se perdieron en un beso intenso y suave. Hermione se apartó lentamente y enterró su nariz en su cuello, respirando profundamente su olor. Draco la miró como si la viese por primera vez y la volvió a besar...y así pasó el tiempo, sin que se diesen cuenta...y entre caricias y besos, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Por una maldita vez en su vida, Malfoy despertó sintiendo una felicidad completa. Después de tantos años reprimiendo sus sentimientos, sólo habían hecho falta tres noches para darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía hacia Granger. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró al techo de su dormitorio. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado durmiendo juntos, pero por suerte sus compañeros de habitación no estaban. Seguramente todos habrían ido al entrenamiento de _Quidditch_. Un entrenamiento, que sin duda, él se había saltado.

Suspiró y se giró lentamente para observarla y decirle algo que tenía que haberle dicho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— Creo que te quiero, _Hermione_ — musitó pero Hermione ya no estaba.

No había ni rastro de ella. Ni siquiera una nota. _Absolutamente nada_. Se incorporó rápidamente y justo en ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí durmiendo y por qué no has venido al entrenamiento de _Quidditch_? — preguntó Zabini malhumorado.

Draco se quedó lívido.

— A ti no te importa Blaise — le espetó pasándose la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo — Lárgate y déjame tranquilo.

Zabini comenzó a gritarle y maldecirle, pero Draco no era capaz de escucharle. Estaba demasiado confuso. ¿Por qué narices ella se había ido, dejándolo solo? ¿Podría ser para que no la viesen sus amigos con él en la cama? La cabeza le daba vueltas… y en ese mismo instante, un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente dejándolo paralizado, sin respiración.

_''No, ¿O sí? Mierda no… definitivamente no puede ser, ¿Es que acaso todo y absolutamente todo, ha sido el mismo jodido sueño?''_


	2. Chapter 2: Epílogo: ¿Sueño o realidad?

**Epílogo: ¿Sueño o realidad?  
**

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Blaise malhumorado al ver que Malfoy salía de la habitación.

— No tengo por qué darte explicaciones — le escupió marchándose a toda prisa.

Tenía que encontrarla. Debía averiguar si todo había sido un maldito sueño, pero, ¿qué haría si en realidad nada de eso había ocurrido? No, no, tenía que ser real. ¿Cómo iba a dirigirse a ella? Además, ¿por qué narices se había ido? Jamás lo habían dejado plantado de esa forma.

El primer sitio donde la buscó fue en la biblioteca. Tratándose de ella era probable que estuviese allí, pero cuando entró en la estancia no había ni rastro de la leona. Su ansiedad crecía por momentos, ¿Dónde demonios se habia metido?

Llegó la hora de la cena y el Slytherin aún no había dado con Hermione.

Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor junto con Theo, vio que ella estaba allí, sentada con sus amigos, sonriendo, feliz, pero sin fijar su vista en él. Se obligó a sí mismo a ser paciente.

_''Mierda. ¿Por qué narices no me mira? Si me mirara lo sabría. Joder, estoy perdiendo la cabeza. ''_

Todo eso le llevaba a pensar que las posibilidades de que todo había sido un sueño eran más numerosas. Hermione seguía actuando como siempre y hacía como si él no existiera. Tenía que hablar con ella después de la cena. Interceptarla por los pasillos cuando el pobretón y Potter no estuviesen presentes. _Era la única opción.  
_

Cuando Harry y Ron se marcharon, Hermione se quedó un poco más de tiempo en el Gran Comedor hablando con Luna Lovegood.

Draco ya había terminado de cenar pero debía esperar a que ella decidiera marcharse. ¿Por qué mierda seguía hablando con _la loca_? Se estaba impacientando.

— Draco, me voy al dormitorio. Si has terminado, ¿por qué no vienes? — preguntó Theo levantándose de la mesa.

— Voy a quedarme un poco más. No hace falta que me esperes. Vete. — respondió Draco ansioso sin dejar de fijar la vista en la leona.

Theo lo miró extrañado. Parecía muy angustiado. No tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus problemas, pero era algo que él no podía solucionar, así que sin replicarle a su amigo, se marchó a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del Gran Comedor...

— ¿Quieres que mañana vayamos a la biblioteca? — preguntó Luna sonriente.

— Sí. Nos veremos sobre las cinco. Me voy Luna — Hermione se despidió de ella y salió de la estancia. Era tarde y quería repasar unos deberes de Historia de La Magia antes de la clase que tenía al día siguiente. Luna la había entretenido demasiado contándole algunas historias sobre _torposoplos _y no podía perder más tiempo. Cuando iba por uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso escuchó a alguien sisear pero no prestó atención. ¿Quién iba a llamarla a ella a esas horas y en un pasillo desierto? Se lo estaba imaginando, no cabía duda.

_'' ¿Qué hago?— _pensó Malfoy — _¿Por qué narices no mira? No puedo llamarla por su nombre sin saber si todo ha ocurrido de verdad o no''_

— Granger — dijo sin poder evitar el sufrimiento que denotaba su voz.

Hermione se paró en seco al oír a Malfoy. Definitivamente, él había sido el que la estaba llamando. Lentamente se giró y lo miró con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy? — suspiró impaciente, metiéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja — Si has venido a molestarme, estoy cansada y tengo que estudiar.

— Granger, ¿Lo de esta tarde ha sucedido de verdad? — preguntó en un tono neutro poco habitual en él.

— ¿Lo de esta tarde? No sé a qué te refieres Malfoy. Si es otra de tus estupideces, sinceramente no me apetece quedarme para oírla — le espetó dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

Draco apretó los puños, notando como se volvían fríos como si hubieran estado cubiertos de hielo, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Todo había sido un jodido sueño y no era capaz de responder. Por una maldita vez en su vida no tenía una contestación para ella. Se sentía desolado. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie. _Ella lo odiaba,_ era un hecho, pero en parte tenía lógica. ¿Cómo iba a quererle? Se había comportado como un imbécil durante años. Lo único que le habia demostrado era desprecio. La había humillado de mil formas distintas a cual más cruel. No debía haber tenido esperanzas pensando en que todo lo sucedido durante esa tarde había sido verdad.

Un horrible sabor a bilis subió por su garganta ¿Tendría que olvidarla? Ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él.

En ese momento, se forzó a no gritarle que la quería. Podía sentir el dolor en su pecho intensificarse mientras permanecía de pie mirándola fijamente, viendo como se esfumaba en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Hermione sintió como Malfoy le clavaba intensamente la mirada mientras se alejaba por el corredor y sonrió para sí misma.

_'' Es mejor que pienses que todo lo que ha sucedido hoy ha sido un sueño. Después de tantos años haciéndome la vida imposible, no creo que vayas a morirte si sufres unos cuantos días. Draco, a veces serás un idiota, pero aún así… te quiero.''_

* * *

**¡Y aquí termina! Lo sé, Hermione ha sido cruel... D: pero no me digáis que Draco no se lo merecía... con todo lo que la ha hecho sufrir. En fin, estoy de acuerdo con ella, porque sufra varios días no va a pasarle nada, aunque creo que Hermione no esperará mucho tiempo para contarle la verdad. *-***

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Un beso muy grande, tyna fest :D**


End file.
